


Los borrachos no mienten

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drinking, Jason y Tim tienen sexo esa es la trama, JayTim en español, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Smoking, Underage Sex, menciones de Roy y Kori, no beta we die like jason todd, pero ya saben en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: -Llevo todo este rato pensando en cogerte.Directo al punto, típico de Jason (Y Batman no va a enterarse de esta noche).- Entonces… ¿En tu apartamento o en el mío, Jay?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 43





	Los borrachos no mienten

**Author's Note:**

> Estrictamente hablando Tim tendría 18 ya que esto es seis meses después de el final de Red Robin, pero dado que DC no ha dejado que Tim pase de los 17, decidí poner el tag por si acaso.
> 
> Soy mala escribiendo smut pero el mundo necesita JayTim en español.

Tim sabía, desde el momento que puso un pie en el bar donde los Titanes (y otros tantos que no eran Titanes), que algo iba a salir mal.

-Dios mío, Jason. Estás borracho.

No esperaba que ese presentimiento tuviera que ver con Jason llegando pocos minutos detrás de él con la mera finalidad de ponerse borracho y comenzar a decir tonterías.

Tampoco esperaba pasar la noche solo con Jason en una mesa de la esquina, ocultos de los otros jóvenes héroes (y de Dick, principalmente).

Jason, con sus ojos brillando, sonríe.

-No, aun veo un solo tú, no he tenido suficiente alcohol.

Tim rueda los ojos y le da un trago a su Martini ante la mirada curiosa de Jason, quien debe ir por su cuarto tarro de cerveza (Tim admite que Jason aguanta bien el alcohol, pero esa no es excusa).

-Babybird, ¿Por qué no tomas algo menos afeminado?

Tim casi se atraganta.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi Martini? Es vodka.

Jason se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno, sí, pero… No sé, pareces sacado de _Sex and The City._

-Ellas tomaban Cosmopolitan, no Martini.

-Ya…

-Además, - comienza Tim tras aclararse la garganta. – James Bond tomaba Martini. Y nadie tiene tan buen gusto como James Bond.

El mayor rueda los ojos.

-A veces olvido que eres un nerd, babybird.

_Babybird,_ ¿de donde diablos había salido ese apodo?

-Lo dice el hombre que llora con _Orgullo y Prejuicio._

Jason golpea la mesa con las mejillas rojas.

-Es un gran libro, y una hermosa película.

-Como digas, _Mr. Darcy._ – y Tim ríe con suavidad.

Jason aparta la mirada, centrándose en la mitad restante de su cerveza.

\- ¿Qué están celebrando los Titanes, de cualquier forma? Roy y Kori simplemente me arrastraron de la cama.

Tim se permite imaginar la escena de la alienígena sacando a un Jason de la cama y echándolo a volar con su super fuerza ante la porra de cierto arquero pelirrojo.

-Principalmente, la reconstrucción de la Torre. Y muchos van a regresar al equipo, me imagino que Kori entre ellos.

-Mmm, ¿y tú vas a regresar?

Tim alza una ceja.

-Yo regresé hace mucho, incluso me tocó compartir misión con Damian. 

-Pero siempre están en Gotham…

-Ah, eso es porque Gotham consume mucho de mi tiempo, usualmente voy a misiones con Superboy e Impulso. Wonder Girl nos acompaña cuando puede.

Jason frunce el ceño ante la mención de Superboy.

\- ¿Y dónde está el clon, a todo esto?

-En primer lugar, no le digas clon.

-Yo te he escuchado llamarlo así.

-Conner es mi amigo desde hace años, es un chiste entre nosotros dos. – y levanta su mirada para ver fijamente a Jason. – Pero no es algo con lo que puedas bromear.

-Bien, bien. ¿Dónde está Conner?

Tim suspira sin darse cuenta.

-Tiene una misión con Clark en el espacio. No he sabido nada de èl en semanas.

Jason silba.

-Pobre de ti, abandonado por tu Superboy.

Tim se sonroja.

Y bueno, es verdad que todo mundo siempre ha creído que Conner es su novio, Dios, hasta cierto punto tienen razón, Tim había tenido el crush más grande de su vida en Conner cuando tenía quince años. Pero, aunque la gente no lo crea, ellos nunca han salido. Simplemente no lo han intentado nunca, y Tim duda que lo vayan a intentar alguna vez.

Especialmente ahora, que Tim tiene sentimientos por Jason y su estúpida sonrisa.

(Lo cual es obvio, ¿Por qué otra razón se quedaría solo con Jason a emborracharse? Porque tiene esperanzas de armarse de valor y coquetear un poco, por eso).

-Conner no es mi novio.

\- Ah, ¿no? ¿Y cómo le llaman hoy en día?

-Es mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y los amigos se besan en la boca?

\- ¡Jason! – exclama Tim con su voz demasiado alto, llamando la atención de Gar, Rachel, Kori y por supuesto, Roy.

El lado bueno es que Dick anda completamente inconsciente en brazos de Wally, al menos tienen eso a su favor.

Tim carraspea y baja la voz, dando gracias al dueño del bar y sus bocinas que reproducen _Bohemian Rhapsody_ a todo volumen.

-Jason… Conner y yo no somos nada, quiero dejar eso claro.

\- ¿Y has follado con él?

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Jason sonríe antes de sacar su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Saca uno y lo enciende con un movimiento claramente practicado antes de inhalar y exhalar el humo, aventándolo en la dirección del menor. 

-He escuchado que te gustan grandes, y ese kriptoniano es de lo más grande que hay, ¿han follado o no?

Tim siente que hasta sus manos se ponen rojas de la vergüenza.

-No, Jason. No he tenido relaciones con Conner. Aunque no tengo idea de porqué te interesa. – responde antes de seguir bebiendo su copa, el aroma del tabaco haciéndolo sentir nervioso. 

Honestamente, si Jason no fuera tan jodidamente guapo y seductor, Tim ya le habría roto la nariz.

-La verdad me estaba preguntando qué tan apretado estarías ahí abajo.

Tim escupe la bebida y Jason apenas logra moverse para no mancharse.

-Mierda, Timbo. ¿Tienes doce años?

Tim tose con fuerza por casi un minuto, sus ojos lagrimean y aprieta los dientes.

\- Esa es probablemente la cosa más vulgar que me han dicho en la vida.

No que realmente le moleste, después de todo, todo indica que Jason ha estado pensando en él de forma sexual. Es un avance en su relación.

-Vaya, ¿le gané a Ra’s al Ghul? – inquiere el segundo Robin con burla.

Red Robin rueda los ojos.

-Ra’s es un acosador, pero siempre es un caballero.

Y el ojiazul no cree siquiera llegar a considerar la posibilidad de tener una relación con el eco-terrorista en algún punto de su vida, hay cero atracciones de su parte. Pero no puede negar que el inmortal es un caballero siempre que se enfrentan, contrario a cierto vigilante que tiene enfrente ahora mismo.

-Pero es un anciano, a puesto a que ocuparía mil frascos de viagra para meterse contigo.

Tim oculta su cara entre sus manos.

-Jason, deja de hablar de mi y de encuentros sexuales que no han pasado.

-Ufff, babybird, no es mi culpa sentir curiosidad. Vas por ahí con esas licras, no puedes culparme.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando?

Jason se termina el tarro en dos tragos profundos y se pone derecho para ver a Tim con las mejillas rosas y los labios semi abiertos.

-Llevo todo este rato pensando en cogerte.

Directo al punto, _típico_ de Jason.

Tim pasa saliva. 

-Eres un idiota.

-Vamos, princesa, no te enojes. Tienes un culo de ensueño, no puedo resistirme. Y en todo caso, te apuesto que la mitad de la gente aquí ha pensando en lo mucho que te quiere ver de rodillas al menos una vez esta noche.

El menor toma aire ( _¿Princesa?_ Piensa con cierta vergüenza).

\- ¿Es así como quieres follarme? ¿Poniéndome de manos y rodillas?

Jason exhala un poco de humo de nuevo.

-Se me antoja más tenerte de frente, ver tu carita preciosa rogándome que te folle.

Tim frota sus manos debajo de la mesa, tratando de decidir qué hacer con esa información.

-Nunca me habías dicho anda así, Jason, creo que el alcohol te está afectando.

-Nah, simplemente estoy harto de fingir que no pienso en aventarte a mi cama cada que te veo en ese maldito traje. Y no creo tener otra oportunidad cercana donde no haya rastro de Bruce, Damian y que Dick esté tan inútil como ahora.

Tim mira de reojo a Wally cargando a Dick hacia el baño, probablemente a vomitar.

Es cierto, con las vidas que llevan, es difícil encontrase sin que Batman esté presente o mínimo consciente de ello. Eso es justamente lo que ha impedido que Tim haga cualquier movimiento en los últimos seis meses que ha pasado asimilando que le gusta Jason.

Pero Batman no va a enterarse de esta noche.

Tim se arma de valor y pone la sonrisa más coqueta que puede.

\- Entonces… ¿En tu apartamento o en el mío, Jay?

.

.

.

Las manos de Jason son grandes, Jason mismo es grande, pero su tamaño se siente gigante a comparación del cuerpo delgado y un poco bajito de Timothy.

Y la sensación es increíble, como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido diseñados para encajar uno en el otro.

-Joder, Jason, con cuidado. – murmura Tim cuando el mayor lo avienta sobre la cama con fuerza.

-Lo siento, princesa, pero estoy algo impaciente. – responde Jason mientras se quita la camisa y el cinturón de forma rápida, quedando solo con su pantalón y sus botas.

Tim, sonrojado y de la forma más discreta que puede, se quita los tenis con todo y calcetines para aventarlos al piso con sus propios pies antes de comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa.

(Una vez Steph le había dicho que los orgasmos eran de mayor intensidad si se tenían los pies calientes, pero la verdad es que la sola idea de dejarse los calcetines le parecía ridícula).

-Nada eso, princesa, ese es mi derecho.

Jason se abalanza sobre él para quedar encima, sus rostros frente a frente por unos segundos antes de chocar sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado.

Tim puede saborear la cerveza y tabaco en la boca de Jason, no puede evitar gemir de placer cuando el mayor lo hace abrir su boca para explorarlo con su lengua y morderle los labios.

-Jason… ¡ah! – jadea cuando se separan, Jason pasando su boca al sensible cuello del menor, succionando con fuerza.

Va a dejar marca, eso es obvio.

-Eres tan hermoso, Tim… - susurra antes de quitarle la camisa al menor para aventarla lejos y comenzar a morderle el pecho.

Tim no puede decir nada, su voz son meros gemidos entrecortados con el nombre de Jason colándose de vez en cuando.

Cuando Jason baja lo suficiente, rodeando un pezón con su lengua y otro con sus dedos, Tim grita.

-La princesa es sensible… - ronronea Jason con arrogancia.

Tim suspira y toma aire, sus manos recorriendo el cabello de Jason al no saber que más hacer.

-Creí que mi apodo era babybird…

Jason se lame los labios antes de darle un lengüetazo al ombligo de Tim, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Puedo llamarte babybird si prefieres, ¿te excitaría si lo hago?

Tim mira hacia el techo.

-N-No lo sé…

Jason le desabrocha el botón del pantalón y le baja el cierre de golpe, sonriendo con picardía.

-O quizás te gustaría algo diferente… - y Jason le baja los pantalones por completo, dejándolo en sus bóxeres negros que dejan ver su erección. - ¿Vas a dejar que papi te folle, princesa?

Su voz… Esa jodida voz tan grave y rasposa.

Tim lloriquea cuando el mayor le pasa la mano por encima de la tela, apretujando su duro y húmedo miembro.

\- ¡Follame, papi!

\- ¿Cómo se dice?

Tim casi grita de nuevo cuando Jason le quita la ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo para después tomar su miembro y masturbarlo con rudeza.

\- ¡Por favor, follame!

Jason le levanta las piernas sin cuidado, obligándolo a ponerlas sobre sus hombros para darle mejor acceso al mayor.

-Lame. – ordena Jason y le introduce tres dedos a la boca sin avisar.

Es casi como si le follara la boca, Jason mete sus dedos tan profundos como puede y los hace girar dentro; Tim trata de seguirles el ritmo con la lengua y, a juzgar por la cara de Jason, lo está haciendo bien.

A la vez, Jason sigue masturbándolo con fuerza, poniéndolo húmedo y resbaloso.

-Buen chico. – murmura al sacarlos, dejando la barbilla de Tim llena de saliva y sus labios rojos.

Entonces Tim, sin poder evitarlo, se corre.

-L-Lo siento. – dice al ver como ha manchado su vientre y la mano de Jason con semen.

Pero el mayor sigue sonriendo.

-Parece que ya tenemos lubricante, ¿eh? Deja trabajar a papi, ¿quieres?

En un movimiento obsceno, Jason toma el trasero de Tim con sus manos húmedas y le separa las nalgas, gruñendo ante la visión que recibe.

-Voy a destrozarte, princesa. – y sin avisar, introduce uno de los dedos que Tim ha lamido previamente.

Tim siente un espasmo de placer y dolor recorrerlo por completo. Su interior no está suficientemente húmedo, pero de alguna forma eso lo excita aun más. El hecho de que Jason va a simplemente tomarlo así, sin condón ni lubricante…

Le va a doler, y va a ser increíble.

\- ¡Jason! – exclama de nuevo cuando se unen otros dos dedos de golpe, entrando hasta los nudillos y saliendo para volver a entrar.

Involuntariamente, Tim mueve sus caderas, tratando de hacer que los dedos lleguen más profundo, que lo toquen donde sabe que va a sentirse mejor.

Jason empuja sus dedos un poco más, y entonces golpea justo donde Tim quiere, haciéndolo gemir a todo volumen.

-Ahí está. – dice Jason con orgullo antes de golpear el punto de nuevo.

\- ¡Jason, por favor!

-Mmm, no es así como debías llamarme, princesa.

Idiota.

-Papi… Por favor.

El mayor se lame los labios antes de sacar los dedos y usar su otra mano para mojar la entrada de Tim con su propio semen. El menor exhala con fuerza, su mente incapaz de descansar ante lo que ocurre.

-Creo que estás lista, princesa. – dice Jason antes de desabrocharse el pantalón y sacarse su erección.

Joder, Jason ni siquiera va a terminar de desvestirse. Tim va a tener que conformarse con la imagen de su pecho bien trabajado mientras él yace completamente desnudo y abierto.

-Follame de una vez.

-Pufff, exigente.

De una estocada, Jason lo penetra por completo.

El mayor gruñe de forma casi bestial, errando sus ojos por un momento. Tim grita, está viendo estrellas.

Se quedan quietos por unos momentos, tratando de acostumbrarse.

Entonces Jason toma aire y coloca sus manos en las caderas de Tim, las piernas del menor aun sobre sus hombros.

Y comienza a moverse.

Es rápido y rudo, Tim apenas puede respirar entre estocadas, sintiendo como el miembro de Jason golpea su punto sensible una y otra vez.

-Dios, Tim… Te juro que te hicieron para mí, para que te follara, para que fueras mío. – y con una mano golpea una de sus nalgas, el sonido resonando en la habitación.

Tim solo puede gemir, sus sentidos demasiado estimulados y sus tiemblas temblando. 

Jason gruñe de nuevo y le sujeta las piernas para bajarlas y hacer que Tim las doble hacia adentro, pegando una rodilla a su pecho a un punto casi doloroso mientras la otra pierna se relaja sobre las sábanas.

El mayor se coloca ligeramente de lado y comienza a estocar de nuevo, con mayor rapidez.

Tim no sabe cuanto tiempo pasa, solo sabe que, tras una eternidad de placer, se corre por segunda vez.

Jason se inclina y lo besa, claramente excitado por el orgasmo de Tim que lo aprieta deliciosamente.

Las estocadas siguen por un rato, Jason no separa sus labios de los de Tim hasta que se corre dentro de él, dejando una sensación mojada y dolorosa entre las piernas del chico.

-Lo hiciste muy bien babybird. – susurra Jason mientras sale con lentitud, cuidando no lastimarlo.

Tim levanta la cabeza un poco y nota dos cosas.

Su vientre ligeramente hinchado en la parte baja.

El semen corriendo entre sus piernas.

-Jason…- dice con su voz rasposa y cansada.

El mayor se tumba a su lado y le acaricia la cara.

No es justo, Jason luce sudado y sonrojado, pero Tim es un desastre. Cubierto de lagrimas saliva y semen. Con las marcas en su cuello y pechos comenzando a notarse.

-Descansa, babybird.

Tim se duerme de inmediato, sus piernas aun temblando.

.

.

.

Cuando despierta, Tim se descubre vistiendo una camisa ajena y con la piel más o menos limpia.

Aun puede sentir el semen en su interior, pero ya no se escurre por sus piernas por lo que Tim suspira y se pone de pie. Las piernas le duelen y sus caderas ruegan por sentarse, pero no es la primera vez que el ojiazul pasa por esto así que lo ignora y camina fuera de la habitación.

En la cocina, Jason está tomando una taza de café caliente y fumando.

-Babybird, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Jason. – responde Tim antes de sentarse a lado y quitarle la taza de café.

Le falta un poco de azúcar a su gusto, pero sigue siendo buen café.

-Tu ropa está en la lavadora, así que te puse una camisa mía mientras tanto.

Tim traga un sorbo de café.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Sobre anoche…

-Mmm, ¿quieres repetirlo?

Tim levanta los ojos y se encuentra con el tranquilo rostro de Jason.

-Bueno, tengo que esperar a que salga mi ropa, ¿no es así?

Se pone de pie y se quita la camisa, quedando completamente desnudo de nuevo.

Jason exhala el humo de su cigarro antes apagarlo y jalar a Tim del brazo para sentarlo en sus piernas.

-Vamos, princesa, tienes que desayunar.

Tim sonríe con picardía y desabrocha el cinturón de Jason.

-Sí, papi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
